


Attachment

by BunniesAndBooks



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bowties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: Blaine needs his husband's help finding something.





	Attachment

“Kurt?” Blaine called out, rummaging through his drawers. “Have you seen my bowtie?”  
“Which one?” Kurt asked, leaning up against the wall, raising one eyebrow.  
“The white one with christmas trees,” Blaine answered. “The one Mercedes got me, the one I told you I wanted to wear to the party tonight.”  
“Ah, that one,” Kurt nodded, walking over to sit down on the bed. “You mean the one you put down on your bedside table last night so you wouldn’t have to look for it tonight you mean?”  
Stilling, Blaine let out a sigh, “Of course.”  
Turning around he found Kurt holding up said bowtie.  
“Want some help?” Kurt asked.  
“Please,” Blaine grinned, stepping up to his husband.  
Pulling the scrap of fabric around his husband’s throat, Kurt lightly pulled on the bowtie, drawing Blaine into a small kiss.  
“Love you,” Kurt sighed, smiling.  
“Love you too.”


End file.
